


Aro's Cure for Peter's Boredom

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: There is a quarantine going on and really, all Aro wants to do is help Peter. Even if Peter doesn't see it that way.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Aro's Cure for Peter's Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea how to tag it aside from humor/comedy and really the only reason it is rated T is for language and a bit on innuendo *shrug*. I'm not immune to writing the quarantine fics, even though I myself am not on strict quarantine.

From the doorway, Aro watched with a smirk as Peter tore apart the room. Opening every door, yanking open the cabinets and standing wardrobe, even flinging open the lid of a chest in the corner who’s contents had been long forgotten.

“Alright you fuck,” Peter turned his head to him, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, “where is it?”

“I have no idea what you are referring to, love.” He outright giggled at Peter’s growl.

“Sadistic little bastard, you know what I’m talking about!” Peter threw the shoe he’d just picked up back into the chest, and stood to go back to the wardrobe near the door for the fourth time.

“Afraid I don’t dearest,” Aro didn’t bother hiding his amusement.

“Where is,” a pile of clothes fell off their hangers onto Peter’s face, muffling his words until he flung them to the floor with a snarl, “my booze you absolute dick!”

Aro giggled again, “my you have a way with _colorful_ language. From your lips it is enjoyable.”

Peter glared, “then you’re really going to like the next five minutes if you don’t answer me.” Peter moved to stand directly in front of the vampire, crossing his arms.

“Peter,” Aro answered, unfazed, “I have no idea where you have misplaced your alcohol. You should keep better track of your belongings. Have you tried the kitchen?”

“You know full well I keep my stuff in this room. Now, what did you do with it?”

“Are you sure you didn’t drink it during one of your late-night binges?” Aro asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Ha! Yeah, I drank four bottles of vodka, two bottles of absinthe and five bottles of brandy. Fuck off!” Peter turned on his heel, running his hand through his hair as he looked at the path of destruction he created.

“You have most likely misplaced them, where is the last place you had them?” Aro smirked when Peter stomped right up to his face.

“I know it was you, stop fucking around. Where did you stash it all? Why the fuck did you stash it? That’s all I have until the quarantine is lifted and you decide to fuck with me and hide it somewhere? What, you bored because tourists can’t come here and get eaten so you got to mess with me?”

Aro laughed, “it is rather amusing to watch you scurry around. You said you were bored and tired. You’ve been sleeping so much over the last two weeks that I thought you might appreciate a little stimulation.”

“What I would _appreciate_ is a drink.”

Aro patted him on the shoulder, “then I suggest you keep looking. I’ll give you a hint, your bottles are not in here.”

“I don’t want a hint you fuck!” Peter called out as Aro left the room, “just tell me where they are!”

Aro used his supernatural speed and left to the library, leaving Peter to curse and swear at empty air, though he could still hear his voice if he concentrated.

“Are you going to tell him that you poured it out?” Jane asked.

“Where is the fun in that? Eventually, he will find the empty bottles. In the meantime, this gives him something to do other than watch television and drink.” Aro answered as he picked up a modern novel that Peter had gotten for him before the lockdown happened. A rather tawdry tale of repressed Victorian romance. Simplistic, if not downright awful, writing, but it was a gift from his dear. Whom he could hear shouting now in the empty hallway as he moved to another room.

“He will be angry with you,” Jane said matter of fact.

Aro waved it off with a smile, “he is always angry with me my dear. I find it…endearing.” He rolled his eyes towards the distant sound of something smashing. “Besides, he drinks too much. This is good for him. He _did_ say he wanted to quit.”

\----

Peter held his orange juice, sipping at it with a straw, glaring at Aro the entire time.

Naturally, Aro did not blink, so the staring contest was over when Peter finished and purposefully slurped on the straw knowing that the sound drove Aro made (even if he didn’t show it) until he plopped the empty glass on the counter.

“You’re an asshole you know that?”

“You seem to like reminding me, yes,” Aro threw his hair over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Orange juice without the vodka,” Peter grimaced, sweaty from the two hours he’d spent running around the place trying to find where Aro had stashed his booze. Even tore apart Aro’s room with a _not cleaning it up either!_ Before storming off to the next room.

“It’s good for you,” Aro laughed when Peter flipped him off.

“I’ll just get more!” Peter, petulant as ever as he crossed his arms.

“You most certainly will not. There is a quarantine dearest. I’m afraid I am not going to be letting you out until it is lifted. I certainly won’t be buying you any when I go out to get your food.”

That gave Peter pause, “wait, why are _you_ going to get me food?”

Aro sighed, “I’m afraid, given the state of things, we had to…utilize our human staff. This has unfortunately left us short-handed. And, as I am the one to bring you here, I am responsible for your care as none of the others are wholeheartedly agreed on our relationship.”

That made Peter grin, “so…so you have to go to the grocery store and stand behind some little old lady with a million coupons?”

Aro sighed, “It is not an endeavor I am looking forward to.”

Peter laughed, “I know it’s dumb but just the idea of Aro Volturi going grocery shopping…for me…” he bent forward, laughs coming much harder. Feeding into a cycle of mirth. 

He lifted his head, sucking in a big gulp of air, Aro was smiling at him.

“Oo, that was great. Serves you right for pouring down hundreds of dollars worth of booze down the sink. Ass.”

Aro shrugged, “hm, then I’ll consider it a small sacrifice for your well being and leave it at that.” 

Before Peter could process it, Aro was before him, cupping his face, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Come, love, I know another way to alleviate your boredom,” he purred.

Peter made a show of trying to look angry, “oh? Better not be another useless scavenger hunt,” but knowingly following his lover out of the kitchen, trying to keep up the pout.

“Oh, much better I assure you.”

Needless to say, Peter was still upset, but after at least four climaxes, he could start to forgive Aro.


End file.
